r_a_diofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:R/a/dio Wiki
So, now that things are simmering, here are some questions that need to be answered: Purpose What's the purpose for this wiki? :There is another, perfectly good wiki sitting on the Rizon webspace. :There is also a perfectly good webspace over at the r-a-d.io domain. :Also, the previous wiki died. Why? :El Psy Congroo (talk) 18:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Dunno, dunno, and the previous wiki was taken down due to some kind of Terms of Service violation from wikia. :UltraDerp (talk) 23:23, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I suspect that our very fastest friend might've had something to do with the other wiki disappearing. ::El Psy Congroo (talk) 04:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Probably, but we never had links. It could have also been the excessive bullying on several pages or a number of other things. ::::UltraDerp (talk) 17:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Attitude What sort of attitude are we going to encourage, allow, and tolerate? :Considering how the previous wiki went and how this wiki started out, we'd have a very tall-bar for vandalism. :El Psy Congroo (talk) 18:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'd very much like it if we got to the point that all of the staff/DJ pages were created and decent looking, so that I or someone else can lock them from being edited. This would keep the vandalism down. :UltraDerp (talk) 23:23, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not too thrilled with people shitting all over the DJ pages, though I did start the wiki with an infobox template that questioned their weight. Are we going to encourage the light joking, or are we going to turn serious? ::El Psy Congroo (talk) 04:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Light joking is cool. Excessive bullying / excessive "Claud using his "Spear of Longinus" on his sister daily" jokes aren't so cool even though it's hilarious. ::::UltraDerp (talk) 17:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Topics What are the core topics that this wiki should talk about? :The most useful features are the calendar and the first three lines of the DJ info box. :Do we actually need to talk about the DJ's? Do we actually care about those important people? Who the hell is Nox, anways? :Is it really important for people to actually know about the history of r/a/dio celebrities?Holy shit, we have celebrities. :El Psy Congroo (talk) 18:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :The point of the DJ/staff pages is that new people that come into the IRC, not know what's going on, or who anyone is, and then get linked to the wiki and be fine. :UltraDerp (talk) 23:23, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::The best feature of the old wiki were the bot-command lists. This one has a pretty comprehensive list for Hanyuu, minus the Last.FM commands. ::If we manage to fill out a list of need-to-know commands for the other bots, as well as a decent 'just the facts' handling of the staff, I think it'll work out well. ::Outside of that, a small knowledge database might be useful--like, say, an indexing of front-page modes and how-to's for using all of those undocumented tools made by our lovely and talented developers. ::El Psy Congroo (talk) 04:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes to all of those. I'll get some cross wiki links going for some of the more retarded irc related stuff like "HERP DERP HOW DO I REGISTAR NICK UGUU~" as well. ::::UltraDerp (talk) 17:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm a little steamed that a certain scientific someone deleted the Jebus page. Though, I implicitly agree with the reason. Jebus sort-of has history around here, and it might not be a terrible idea to keep an "associated acts" page for non-r-a-dio alternatives. It'll stay deleted for now. ::El Psy Congroo (talk) 03:57, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::That was requested by several people, and I went along with it. Having a seperate page for associated stuff would be totally fine. ::::UltraDerp (talk) 17:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: Taboos What topics are not allowed here? :As in, what articles are kill-on-sight? :R/a/dio has wild-accessible links to songs in their database that occasionally trickle out, but R/a/dio policy is strictly do not share links. :Maybe people shouldn't be posting those links in the wiki. :Other links might also fall into this category. Like fast links. :El Psy Congroo (talk) 18:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Pages for users that are not staff are to be deleted on sight, and all links to any copyrighted content should also be removed, as I'm somewhat positive that would violate the ToS and get the wiki shut down again. :UltraDerp (talk) 23:23, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed. ::El Psy Congroo (talk) 04:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Timezone I noticed the timezone that is being used as the standard, at least on this page, is Eastern Standard Time (EST). However, I distinctly remember quite some time ago the universal denomination for the standardized timezone in which r/a/dio operates as being decided upon as 4chan Standard Time (4ST). Granted, it is exactly the same timezone, but perhaps the standardization in name should be enforced and the instances of "EST" be corrected, for posterity's sake? 07:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :The schedule on the front page is there to serve dumbfucks who are wondering why the dumbfucks at R/a/dio never put up their own schedule. Channers and Old Guard don't actually use this wiki to figure out who's streaming and when (They use it bitch about R/a/dio personalities), so using 4chan exclusive lingo is only going to bait annoying questions. Though, Timezone simplification/translation may be a good idea for a template somewhere down the line. :El Psy Congroo (talk) 02:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC)